Botanical / commercial classification: Epimedium grandiflorum / Bishop""s Hat.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Purple Pixiexe2x80x99.
The new Epimedium grandiflorum variety of the present invention was observed during the late 1970""s as a found seedling in the garden of my home at Kennett Square, Pa., U.S.A. The exact parentage of the new variety is unknown. Other Epimedium grandiflorum varieties growing nearby included xe2x80x98White Queenxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) and xe2x80x98Rose Queenxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States). It is considered likely that the xe2x80x98White Queenxe2x80x99 variety was the female parent and the xe2x80x98Rose Queenxe2x80x99 variety was the male parent. Such presumed parentage of the new variety of the present invention can be expressed as follows:
xe2x80x98White Queenxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Rose Queenxe2x80x99. 
The new variety of the present invention was carefully preserved and further observed and studied for a number of years. The final selection of the new variety of the present invention occurred in 1994. Had the new variety of the present invention not been discovered and preserved it would have been lost to mankind.
If was found that the new variety of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) forms attractive deep violet flowers with white spurs that commonly are borne above the foliage,
(b) forms violet-colored young foliage and olive green mature foliage with maroon margins, and
(c) is particularly well suited for growing as a distinctive ornamental ground cover.
The new variety of the present invention readily can be distinguished from the xe2x80x98White Queenxe2x80x99 variety by the presence of deep violet flowers and violet coloration on the new foliage. The xe2x80x98White Queenxe2x80x99 variety forms white flowers and lacks the violet coloration on young foliage.
The new variety of the present invention readily can be distinguished from the xe2x80x98Rose Queenxe2x80x99 variety by the formation of deep violet flowers instead of the rose-colored flowers of xe2x80x98Rose Queenxe2x80x99 variety.
The new variety of the present invention readily can be distinguished from the xe2x80x98Lilafeexe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) through the display of a larger growth habit, a darker deep violet flower coloration, and a propensity to form a more noticeable second flush of growth that tends to cover and conceal older flower stalks from the first flush of blooms. The second flush of growth by the new variety of the present invention is accompanied by additional sporadic blooms which typically are absent in the xe2x80x98Lilafeexe2x80x99 variety. However, this additional bloom formation in the new variety tends to decrease somewhat as the plants get older.
The new variety of the present invention well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and expands the choices of herbaceous perennials, and especially the ornamental ground covers. It performs well in rock gardens and as a border planting. The attractive flowers usually are held well above the foliage and commonly are formed in May at Eastern, Pa., U.S.A.
Division has been used to asexually propagate the new variety at Kennett Square and West Grove, Pa., U.S.A. It has been found that the distinctive combination of characteristics of the new variety is firmly fixed and is reliably transmitted to succeeding generations following such division. During observations to date the new variety has been found to be more amenable to expeditious asexual propagation by division than other commonly grown varieties of the species.
The new variety has been named xe2x80x98Purple Pixiexe2x80x99.